


Hands Grasped

by camellia_rin



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Bruises, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everyone in gyroaxia is home, might be OOC?, reon’s pissed, youre loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia_rin/pseuds/camellia_rin
Summary: Reon brings you into his room while everyone is asleep at 3 a.m. and you guys have rough sex.Sorry if he’s OOC because my monolingual ass hasnt read every single story yet.
Relationships: Misono Reon/Reader, Misono Reon/You
Kudos: 6





	Hands Grasped

**Author's Note:**

> In celebrations of AAside’s release. Who’s not thirsting over the characters?

It was 3:02 a.m. The room was dark, making it hard to see where things were. Everyone was most likely asleep, maybe except for Ryo, but that didn't matter. Nyankotaro had woken up from her slumber. She got up and sat in front of the two of you, that stood at the front door to GYROAXIA's shared apartment. 

"Are you sure I can come in? Aren't they going to wake up?" You whispered, voice full of caution. You and Nyankotaro made deep eye contact with each other. You had disrupted her sleep, but it didn't seem like she cared. Reon, your boyfriend walked without caring about how much sound he made. He wasn't a heavy walker, but you didn't want to wake anyone up. 

You guys were out on a late night date, Reon didn't have any band practice or school so you hung out. Things were reaching late to nearly 3 a.m., and you didn't want to leave him yet. Thus causing him to invite you back to his room, knowing what would happen.

"Who cares, I'm fine if they wake up. Over here," Reon said in a normal tone. as he motioned you to come over. You placed your fingers at your lips telling him to shush and crept over to him, still unsure if you should walk normally. Reon's room was at the end of the hall, which meant you had to carefully pass by each room. All of them were sound asleep as it seemed, but too bad for them because they were going to be kept up tonight. 

Reon turned on the light to his room. He walked over to his desk and sat down at the chair, opening up his laptop browsing the internet. You on the other hand, slumped back onto his bed. 

It wasn't your first time in this room of his, but it still felt nice to you. His room was like what you'd expect from a guitarist. Instruments in one corner, posters of his band and other bands all over the wall, and a whiteboard with random notes he took. It wasn't messy, but it wasn't organized either.

You laid back on the bed browsing your phone. Reon hadn't said anything the whole time, and you were getting tired of waiting for him to make the first move. Usually he was more talkative, but today it seemed like something was up. You stared at his back and it seemed like he was focusing hard. 

You gave up waiting and walked over to him giving him a sudden hug from behind. 

"How long are you going to make me wait~," You whispered to him and your lips moved to nibble at his ears causing him to shiver. You glanced at his laptop screen, just random band things. 

"Sorry-" He was cut off by you turning his head and pressing your lips into his. You hummed into his mouth as he returned the kiss. Reon reached over to his laptop closing it. 

You thought you had full control, but Reon changed that. Reon moved his hand to your back forcing you closer to him. You feel things heating up between the two of you as he slips a tongue in your mouth tasting it. Your hands gripped a chunk of his hair, breathing sharply as he continued. Reon's face lowered down to your neck area, softly biting it, lowering down more and more to your chest. 

"Seriously, no words tonight? What's up?" You asked him. Reon's hands slid under your shirt, having you take them off. You looked down at the man who was focused on leaving marks on your breasts.

"I'm pissed, that's all," He responded. He sucked on your breast causing you to let out a sharp breathe. For someone who was pissed, he sure wasn't showing it other than being silent. "Come on, let's move to the bed." 

As he climbed on top of you, the bed made a loud sound causing you to be concerned about his roommates. 

"Hey aren't you concerned about your roommates?" You whispered to him. Reon wasted no time pulling your pants along with your panties, revealing your bare legs to him. You looked at Reon, who's eyes were craving you at that point. Your legs dripped wet for him, but it filled your mind with embarrassment that his roommates could wake up. Reon spread your legs open fast, impatient to play around, he inserted a finger without warning.

"Shit!!" You gasped a little too loud. You glanced to the side and covered your mouth. His other hand placed on top of yours moving it to the side.

"Forget about it, let them hear us," He laughed as he inserted a second causing you to cry out. You tried your hardest to stay quiet, but you couldn't. Your pussy clenched tight around his fingers, begging for his dick to go inside of you. Reon's fingers were at work, causing your back to arch and all you could see were stars. He was aggressive with you, probably relieving stress, and making sure you could feel satisfied. 

This wasn't the first time the two of you fucked on Reon's bed, in his room, but the two of you had never fucked while his band mates were home. It was always during the day, where he was sure nobody would be home. You didn't know any of the bandmates well, but you weren't ready for Reon and you to have a bad reputation in front of them all. 

You bit the bottom of your lip as he continued, trying your hardest to hold back on letting any sound out. Even if you wanted to stay quiet, that was ruined by Reon's comments as he fingered you.

"You like that? You were waiting for this weren't you," Reon's other hand rubbed your clit. You moaned in response, having your hands grip the sheets. 

"Y-you're so fucking good!!" Reon smirked back at you. Seeing your body bounce at the pacing of his fingers, he stopped himself before you could orgasm.  
Confused to why he stopped, you glanced at him. You yelped as he suddenly turned you onto your stomach. Reon spanked your ass and moved his hand down feeling your clit up. You moaned at his touch. 

"That bastard!" Reon groaned as he threw his shirt to the ground and slipped his pants down. Reon reached to his drawers, pulling it out and grabbing out some lube and a condom. 

"Hurry up and put it in!" You demanded. You turned back to his legs, seeing his cock fully erect. He pumped his cock, getting himself ready. Your mouth drooled for his cock, after all you had been waiting for it all night. Too bad you couldn't taste it, because without waiting, Reon grabbed your waist up, forcing his cock into you. Reon pounds into you, his mind must've been full of things bothering him. That was fine however, at least you could enjoy yourself too.

Reon's pace was slow and his thrust were rougher at. He grunted and hissed. Your pussy was tight around him, causing him to groan and go even faster. You felt the pain at how tight it was. Your face rested onto his pillows, moaning as he continued with hisses here and there. It was fantastic, eyes rolled back, and hair covering your face. Your hands gripped his sheets, maybe almost taking them out from his mattress. Reon's nails dug into your hips, having better control with his pace. From what started off as a rough stress fuck, turned into Reon having fun and going tough. 

"F-uckk!!" You moaned. Reon stayed quiet for the most part, but you made sound at each thrust. The bed squeezed and shook hard, hitting against the wall. You couldn't even remember if that wall was one of his bandmates, but that slipped your mind as you were enjoying yourself. It was fantastic, eyes rolled back, and hair covering your face. Your hands gripped his sheets, maybe almost taking them out from his mattress. Your moans turned into breathing out nothing but his name, urging him to go faster. You needed it, and he needed it. The sound of your voice had him hum in satisfaction. Whatever was on his mind, hopefully it was gone. 

You felt your orgasm coming soon. Your voice turned shaky and by now his sheets were definitely out of place. Reon realized this and his pace sped up. Mercilessly fucking you deep and hard. It filled him up inside to see you like this, knowing you would struggle to walk for the next day.

The sound of your orgasm cried through the room. There was no way someone wasn't going to wake up. The way your pants slowed down more and more. Reon pulled out and let you catch your breathe. He hasn't fucked you this hard before to the point you were left almost hurting. You laid there almost wanting to stop, but you yearned for more. Reon wasn't finished and turned you faced him. 

"We're not done yet," Reon panted. He placed his hand feeling your clit and pussy. It was still so wet. Reon wasted no time playing around with it so he inserted himself inside you once more. His face was fast, but you could feel it getting slower as time went on. Either way, it was still strong enough for your hands this time to grab tight to Reon like he would disappear from your hands. Reon was losing speed and breathe as he continued. It was overstimulating to have him keep going, and it was starting to hurt. You couldn’t stop yet, it was fueling your satisfaction and enjoyment.

“Shit!!” Reon groaned as he pulled out. He sat back and panted as he removed the condom throwing it to the ground. You laid back tired and with your hair blinding your face. You were staying up way past your bed time and your were completely tired. Your eyes were tired, ready to doze off, but it seemed like Reon wasn’t. 

Reon moved your hair from your face and caressed your cheek. “You need to wash up,” He told you. 

“Just let me rest,” You groaned and turned to the side hugging his comforter. You were lazy to get up, but you knew that you really should take a shower. 

“Did I wear you out that much?” Reon asked. He laid back and hugged you from behind kissing your neck area. His hands trailed down to your thighs, where he had gripped them the most. 

“It’s fine, I’m just a little sore,” You giggled. It was comforting for him to hold you like this, enough to make the both of you fall asleep. 

After around five minutes of sitting like that he got up. “Come on just get up, run the tub and I’ll join you, I need to fix the bed,” Reon said. He grabbed your hand pulling you up. Sitting up made your head hurt, but he was right.

“Don’t take too long,” You smiled to him. You opened up one of his drawers pulling out an oversized shirt and walked out. As you stepped into the hallway, you realized that the room next to Reon was open. Your heart dropped from embarrassment for a moment, but you kept going. 

‘Who’s room is that now...’ You sighed to yourself.

The bathroom was near the kitchen area, and you saw a figure standing in the kitchen drinking water. A small light from the fridge shined and you could instantly tell it was Nayuta, the vocalist of Gyroaxia. The two of you made eye contact with each other, Nayuta’s eyes absolutely pissed and tired. 

“Shut the fuck up next time,” Nayuta cussed. You didn’t know what to say and hurried yourself into the bathroom. Nayuta, the one who Reon always ranted about. The leader who criticized everyone any chance he got. You didn’t really bother to judge him much, but from what Reon had told you, he wasn’t a nice person. If you had ruined Reon’s reputation in the band now, you were worried.

You sat yourself in the tub, you were more awake now, but thanks to the warmth it was making you want to doze off again. Reon made his way in, wearing nothing but some shorts. He silently closed the door and took them off, joining you in the tub. Before either of you could talk, he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. His tongue slipped into yours, one kiss that made your face blush from the affection. Reon’s hands were in your hair, playing around with it. 

After he let go, you guys sat in silence, letting the heat sink in and warm you guys up. You could feel the both of your stress fade away. 

“Sorry you had to see him,” Reon laughed. His eyes turned to the side, not knowing how you would react. 

“It was so awkward and embarrassing!” You exclaimed, splashing water into his face. He blocked it off, but that didn’t stop him from having a grin on his face. “Seriously, you didn’t tell me HE was next door to you. I don’t want you to get kicked out because you fucked me.” 

“Sorry,” Reon smiled. “But it was fun wasnt it?” 

“Yeah, I’m still sore from it. I literally can’t believe I woke Asahi up, just how loud was I?” You sighed. You lowered yourself in the tub, letting the warm water reach more of your shoulders. 

“I mean it’s not like I tried to stop the bed from hitting the wall. I honestly don’t care anyways.”

You glanced over to him feeling suspicious. A guy in his situation with the band would’ve wanted to keep quiet and not tick off anyone, but that wasn’t so. Reon was smiling a moment ago, one that made you want to knock off. 

“Don’t tell me you were trying to get revenge!” You exclaimed splashing more water into his face. This time you turned over and laid back into his arms. 

“Ack!” He exclaimed wiping the water off his face. You looked up at him and his face told it all. 

“You did dont you!!” 

“Not exactly, but I did want to see how the others would react,” Reon sighed. There wasn’t much use for you to fight him about it and just laid back into his arms. But now you were worried about if he would be getting kicked out. He assured you he would be fine and told you about how it’s not like Nayuta was innocent either. After awhile of talking, soon enough you guys made it out.

For the rest of the night, you guys made it back to his bed. It was very early morning and you knew the two of you would be sleeping in late. Whatever happened, would be dealt tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. Support me ko-fi.com/tea999. Also follow me on tumblr @Lchigayas, I do x reader requests, but not for AAside yet. A blog for AAside x readers is in the consideration.


End file.
